


Cake

by sinfulwonder



Series: Saiou Week 2019 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: "Let's bake a cake!"Kokichi convinces his beloved detective to bake a cake with him in this very mind-numbingly fluffy oneshot.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy I'm gonna die. It's like embarrassingly fluffy to be honest. Hopefully y'all still enjoy it though!

“Let’s bake a cake!”

Shuichi glanced up at his boyfriend who had just burst through their apartment door with several grocery bags in hand, “Umm…okay?”

“C’mon Shumai, you gotta be more enthusiastic than that!” Kokichi sat down the grocery bags with a thud on the kitchen counter, “Now put your book down and come help me!”

“Why exactly are you wanting to make a cake?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow at the purple-haired gremlin he loved so much.

Kokichi scoffed at the detective, “Do I really have to have a reason to enjoy sweets?” The boy’s face welled up with tears, “Do you even know me at all?”

Shuichi smirked at his boyfriend’s crocodile tears, “I know you well enough to know that you always have an ulterior motive.”

Kokichi let out a dramatic gasp, “Wow, my beloved is becoming so bold! But sadly, you’re dead wrong, Shumai. I just want to enjoy a dessert with you,” he turned on his powerful puppy dog eyes and pouted, “Unless Shumai doesn’t want to spend time with me…”

He never could resist the puppy dog eyes.

“Goddammit…” Shuichi grumbled as he succumbed to his boyfriend’s adorable nature, “Let’s bake a cake.”

* * *

“Where’d you even get this recipe, Kokichi?” Shuichi asked as he read the very complicated steps hastily scrawled in his boyfriend’s handwriting, “Is it supposed to be gourmet? It looks complicated…”

Kokichi stood over the oven, successfully preheating it before turning around, face contorted into an evil grin, “What would you say if I told you I killed a guy for it?”

“I’d say that’s a lie.”

“Psh. You’re no fun.”

* * *

The two worked together, laughing and bantering back and forth as they slowly completed the many steps of the recipe.

“We’re making a strawberry shortcake?” Shuichi realized as he cut the small red fruits, popping an extra one into his mouth. He’d always enjoyed strawberries.

Kokichi nodded as he focused on mixing the batter, “Uh-huh!”

“Do you even like strawberries?” Shuichi tried to consider if he had ever seen Kokichi eat anything strawberry flavored. All he could think of was that he had always avoided strawberry Panta, but that wasn’t quite fair since the small boy avoided _all _flavors of Panta other than grape.

Kokichi grinned, “Strawberries are my favorite!”

Shuichi frowned in return.

_That seems like a lie..._

* * *

“And now, we wait!” Kokichi exclaimed as he shut the oven door, “Phew! That was terrible, cooking with you was no fun at all Shumai!”

Shuichi chuckled, “I had a good time, too, Kokichi.”

“Man, remember when you didn’t always see through my lies? Those were the days. What happened?” Kokichi sighed dramatically as if reminiscing over fond memories.

Shuichi rolled his eyes at the boy, “Maybe you’ve just gotten worse at lying.”

“Neeheehee!” The purple-haired boy cackled at that remark and threw his arms around the detective, “That can’t be true! I think my beloved detective is just too smart for me!”

Shuichi blushed at the unexpected compliment, “W-what?”

“But he still gets just as flustered as ever!” Kokichi lilted.

Shuichi reached for his hat to pull it over his face until he realized he hadn’t worn the thing in years, “S-shut up…” he sunk into Kokichi’s arms and let the smaller boy lead them to the couch. They both sat, and Kokichi placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“It’s true. You’re amazing, Shumai,” Kokichi smiled gently at the detective.

“Koki-”

“I need to go check on the cake!”

Shuichi watched as his boyfriend jumped up, his face flushed pink, “Kokichi, it still has a lot of time…” But the boy was already in the kitchen.

* * *

“It’s done!” Kokichi exclaimed as he pulled the cake out of the oven, “Now we need to make the whipped cream!”

“Ah, yeah, this is a strawberry shortcake isn’t it?” Shuichi mused, as he wandered over to the kitchen, “But why’d you suddenly want this type of cake anyway? Don’t you usually prefer chocolate?”

Kokichi stuck his tongue out at the boy, “I like _all _sweets I’ll have you know! I don’t discriminate when it comes to sugar!” His tone suddenly got quieter, “Plus, you still like strawberry shortcake, don’t you?”

Shuichi turned and locked eyes with his boyfriend, “I do…but what do you mean by still?”

Kokichi turned away and went back to mixing, “You should cut the cake now, it’s cool enough.”

_Hmm? That was strange._

“O-okay.”

* * *

“Wow, we actually did it…” Shuichi let out a tired sigh as he looked at the masterpiece before them.

A beautifully decorated strawberry shortcake sat on the counter, layered with strawberries and whipped cream between two discs of vanilla cake. The cake was iced with white icing, with a beautiful design of strawberries on top.

“What do you mean _actually_?_” _Kokichi scoffed, “We’re the world’s best detective and the supreme leader of the largest evil organization in the universe, there’s nothing we can’t do when we’re together!”

“Neither of those descriptions of us are true,” Shuichi bluntly stated as he scoured the various drawers for a pie server.

Kokichi laughed at his boyfriend rummaging through, and as he created a decent amount of noise, Kokichi whispered, “One of them is…”

“What’d you say?”

Kokichi smiled, “I said let’s dig in!”

The two boys sat on the couch with their cake, Kokichi scrolling through Netflix to find some show to watch. As he settles on some crime show, Shuichi takes his first bite.

“Sooooooo, how is it?” Kokichi’s eyes widen in anticipation.

“Mmm. It’s really good!” Shuichi exclaimed, surprising himself. He was never a huge sweets lover, but as he tasted this cake he was overwhelmed by the flavors and the sense of... “It seems familiar somehow…”

Kokichi smirked, “Does it? That’s weird since it’s homemade and all. Maybe you’re going crazy, Shumai!”

“Okay now I know something’s up. Where’s the recipe from, Kokichi?” Shuichi narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Kokichi let out a loud laugh, “You know you won’t get me to talk that easily, detective!”

Before the smaller could stop it, Shuichi had latched onto the boy and had begun tickling him relentlessly.

“Sh-u-mai! N-o fai-r,” Kokichi managed to get the words out somewhat coherently in between giggles.

Shuichi stopped for a moment, allowing the other to catch his breath, but still holding him tight enough that escape was unachievable. He pondered over the events from the night as the boy in his grasp panted and tried to wiggle free.

“Wait a second…is the recipe from that café near Hope’s peak?” Shuichi tilted his head in thought.

Kokichi instantly stopped trying to wriggle free and instead turned his body so that he was face to face with his beloved. He nodded and gave the detective a look that urged him to keep thinking.

“We’d go there together occasionally…but why’d I even get the strawberry shortcake there in the first place? I wouldn’t order sweets on my own…”

Kokichi laughed and then let out a small sigh, “I’ll help you out with the case, detective, but only this once. Got it?”

Shuichi blushed, “S-sure. Thanks.”

Kokichi exclaimed, “Happy Anniversary, Shumai!”

“Huh?” Shuichi face contorted with confusion, “Our anniversary was months ago, Kokichi.”

“No no no!” Kokichi shook his finger at the detective, “Our meeting anniversary!”

Shuichi let him go in surprise, “What?”

Kokichi hopped out of the other’s grip and picked up the plates of cake, setting one back in Shuichi’s hands, “Classes had just started, and we were in that online class together, remember?”

“Ah, y-yes. Yes, I remember.”

“Good, my detective isn’t _totally _brain-dead then!” Kokichi sang as his boyfriend scoffed at the remark, “Well we were assigned a partner project and so we-”

“Oh! We met up at the café! I remember!” Shuichi exclaimed as the memories dawned on him.

Kokichi rolled his eyes at the boy, “Well yeah now that I basically told the whole story…”

Shuichi ignored him as he continued, “I was pretty nervous back then, but you walked in like you absolutely owned the place!”

“Because I did! I had been blackmailing the owner for yearsssss!” Kokichi added the anecdote with a cheer.

“Um no, you had not been,” Shuichi curtly said, but his lips curled at the other’s lie, “But you walked in and took control of the conversation. I was honestly equally terrified and fascinated by you when we first met.”

Shuichi laughed at his boyfriend’s blush at the statement.

“And you were so shy, it was adorable! I just had to order for you!” Kokichi laughed.

“Oh yeah! You ordered me the strawberry shortcake, even though I didn’t like sweets. I let you do it after you raved and raved on how it was the best thing on the menu,” Shuichi laughed with his boyfriend, “And when it got there you told me you had never even tried it!”

“Cuz I hadn’t. You just looked like you really needed to loosen up and ingest something other than black coffee for a change!”

“Hey!”

“You still do honestly! And today’s the anniversary of the first day we met, so why not have some cake?” Kokichi laughed as he lovingly lifted up his fork to Shuichi’s mouth. The detective took the small forkful and smiled.

Shuichi laughed, “It really was the best thing on the menu, after all… but this one’s even better.”

“Yeah?” Kokichi’s eyes widened.

Shuichi laughed, “Well of course! We made it together!” The detective then thought for a moment and asked, “So, you really went out of your way to get the recipe from the owners of that café?” Shuichi gave his boyfriend a loving kiss on the lips, “Jeez. You’re sappy.”

Kokichi feigned a pout, “Wow, I go to alllll this trouble and then I get insulted?” He shoved a large bite of cake into his mouth and continued to talk, “I camph beleafou Shumah!”

“What was that?”

Kokichi swallowed the mouthful, “I said I can’t believe you, Shumai!”

Shuichi smirked at the boy and planted another kiss on his lips, this one a bit deeper as it left some cake residue behind, “I guess I should get to apologizing then!”

* * *

Kokichi watched as his boyfriend cuddled against him, their legs intertwined. His beloved truly was beautiful, especially as he slept peacefully, skin and hair slightly glistening from the moonlight seeping through the window. Kokichi would never tell him that he had found out that the café where they had met had closed down. He’d never tell him that he had tracked down the owners by going to the restaurants near there door to door to see if anyone happened to know them, despite the café being located a few hours away from their apartment. He had ended up finding the elderly owners and done an exuberant amount of yard work to get his hands on the recipe.

The recipe that started it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh it's still the 2nd of September here, but it's the 3rd on AO3, so whoops. Wasn't trying to be late on Saiou week, but it happened that way. Sorry!
> 
> Also, the prompt was cooking. Baking still counts right?


End file.
